lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Oralie and Kenric
Koralie is the friendship/romantic pairing of Councillor Kenric Elgar Fathdon and Councillor Oralie. They are two of the twelve Councillors, although Kenric is no longer part of it as he had died in the third book due to Everblaze, a powerful and deadly flame. After his death, he was replaced by Councillor Alina. They had shown obvious feelings towards each other, although they could not be together. Due to the fact that they were both Councillors, they could not have any romantic relationship with anyone (including getting married and having children, of course). These two cared about each other a lot. Other Names * Koralie '('K/enric and Oralie) * Ornric '('Or/alie and Ke/'nric') * Kenalie '('Ken/ric and Or'/alie') * Kenralie '('Kenr/ic and O/'ralie') * Oralic (Orali/e and Kenr/'ic') [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] *In Everglen, Kenric scoots his chair "closer to Oralie's than he really needed to." (Page 58, paperback) *Bronte is annoyed with "watching Kenric stare at Oralie." Sophie figures this out when she was reading his mind. (Page 61, paperback) *Kenric and Oralie blush when Sophie announces what she hears. (see above) ''Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile'' *When Kenric agrees with Oralie on a council decision, Bronte responds sarcastically with, "Of course you do," and Sophie notes that Kenric did seem to favor Oralie over all the other Councillors. (Page 118, hardcover) ''Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze'' *Edaline mentions Councillor Kenric asking Councillor Oralie to dance, multiple times, during a party that Jolie Lucine Ruewen attended. Page 163 (hardcover) *Kenric states that he is everyone's favorite Councillor, then changes that to second favorite and says "Empaths always win," implying Oralie *After Kenric tries to see in Fintan's mind, Oralie soothes his headache and he tells her that she "always makes everything better." They smile at each other, her hand touching his head, in full view of Alden, Tiergan, Sophie, Fitz, and Councillor Terik. (Page 291, hardcover) *Oralie is the only Councillor sobbing when Kenric dies ''Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen'' *Oralie gives Kenric's cache to Sophie (at Kenric's request) when Sophie runs away to join the Black Swan. ''Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar'' * Oralie mentions that Kenric underestimated Fintan. * Oralie does not show her reaction to Gethen's remarks because "Kenric would've wanted her to stay strong." ''Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback'' * Oralie breaks down sobbing after telling Alvar about Kenric's fate. ''Book 8: Legacy'' * When Bronte mentions Kenric's death, Oralie's eyes turn glassy, implying that she's on the verge of crying Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They both agreed that Sophie should attend Foxfire. * They are/were both Councillors. * They both love (loved) each other. * They both support Sophie. * They both met Sophie to judge her entrance into Foxfire. * They both blushed when Bronte says that they like each other. * They both attended the healing of Fintan. * They have both been suspected to be one of Sophie's biological parents Differences: * Oralie is an Empath, while Kenric was a Telepath. * Kenric had red hair and his eyes are an unknown shade of blue, while Oralie has blond hair and azure eyes. * Kenric has a Wanderling while Oralie does not. * Oralie is alive, while Kenric is dead. Trivia *At one point in ''Neverseen'', Sophie suspected Kenric was one of her biological parents, though Mr. Forkle denied it partially. Oralie could not be suspected then as she and Kenric know each other. Category:Pairings